falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pitt steelyard
(door to ab. area) }} The Pitt steelyard is a location in The Pitt in 2277. Background Before the Great War, the steelyard was a part of a massive metal foundry in the heart of downtown Pittsburgh. By 2277, the steelyard has become part of The Pitt, and is valuable for the pre-war steel ingots scattered around it. However, the steelyard has been reduced to a grimy and gloomy place infested with trogs and wildmen, making it the most dangerous part of The Pitt. Rather than risk themselves, the Pitt raiders have sent countless slaves into the steelyard in search of these ingots, but not many slaves return, much less with an ingot to show for it. Layout Steelyard The steelyard opens to a ramp leading to a grounded trainyard. A stairway leads up to a rusted landscape of pipes, scrap heaps and warehouses. An elaborate web of planks and scrap metal form bridges on the warehouses and pipes. In the east is a sluice leading to a moderately radioactive toxic waste dump site. In the far southwest of the landscape is a stairway leading up to the roof of a building where some wildmen have set up camp. This camp is also adjacent to Wernher's hideout. A catwalk east of the camp leads north over a warehouse and up some stairs to the roof of a massive building. Nearby stairs spiral around a radioactive smokestack. Stairs continue far above the smokestack and would give a view over the entirety of the steelyard if one could see through the fire and smoke. Supply plant The supply plant is an auxiliary of the steelyard which contains extra supplies for the steel workers. It is filled with trogs and has some steel ingots inside. Notable loot Most of these can be found on a linear route while finding the ingots. The steel ingot page has a walkthrough. Notes * When the Lone Wanderer enters the steelyard for the first time they will find a slave attempting to talk to his brother Billy who has turned into a trog. After about a minute Billy gets violent and attacks him. The Lone Wanderer can help him if they hurry by quickly opening the gate and killing Billy - or shoot through the fence - but be warned doing so will alert some trogs to the Wanderer's location. There is no reward for helping the slave and he will then stand around the dead trog and cry about "Poor Billy" or if the Lone Wanderer kills the trog as the slave bends over clapping for the trog to come to him, the slave will stay in that position unless killed. * Right next to the entrance of the supply plant there is a platform with four deactivated factory protectrons. Nearby there's a terminal to activate them, if the player has a high enough Science skill (75). The robots are not hostile to the player and will kill almost all of the trogs on the ground floor of the train yard, as well as any Wildmen patrolling the overhead pipes and catwalks. They will attract a good deal of the trogs and even when they are killed, they can be looted for ammunition, which is hard to come by in The Pitt. * Right in front of the entrance door after entering the steelyard there's a dead Pitt slave that is permanent. No humans go into this area so you can store items in the corpse without fear of being stolen. This is a good way to keep the load light if you plan to collect all the steel ingots in the area. * Northwest of the Steelyard, out of the map, is a large river that has the color of the water/Quantum in the Nuka-Cola plant. It seems that it is deliberately built outside of the steelyard. *This is also the location for the achievement/trophy Mill Worker for finding 100 ingots. Appearances The Pitt steelyard appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Bugs * If you don't find Wild Bill the first time you enter the steelyard, he may be lost forever. This makes it impossible to get his unique weapon, Wild Bill's sidearm, and his note explaining his fate to give to Milly for quest completion and reward. If his body doesn't appear the first time, re-loading the save at the steelyard entrance should make him spawn in a reachable location. * It is advised to save a lot after reaching the corpse of Wild Bill. A zone (south east) seems to be messy (no floor) behind the big tower, before reaching the stairs. If you decided to explore the opening between the tower and the wall, there you could see some spherical silos and the floor is "visible" but missing just after. There is a corpse, a trog and some ingots on the corner of the floor missing area (the silos are "solid" contrary to the floor). * After visiting the steelyard more than once to collect ingots, it may become impossible to enter the steelyard either via the Mill or via fast travel. The loading screen will continue indefinitely and the game will have to be restarted. Currently there is no way to stop this bug, rendering the steelyard inaccessible and anything left to explore or loot there unobtainable. Gallery Fallout_3 - Steel_Yard.png The three steelyard chimneys.jpg|The famous steelyard's three chimneys The blast furnace top.jpg|The top of the steelyard's blast furnace Pitt steelyard steel ingots.jpg|Steel ingots Steelyard Supply-plant Tom McMullin's locked room.jpg|Supply plant Tom McMullin's locked room Fo3TP_auto_axe_steelyard.jpg|Auto axe, formerly used by this Pitt slave Category:The Pitt locations de:Der Werkshof es:Acería de la Fosa ru:Питт — Заводской двор uk:Заводський двір